exopoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo 19
Apollo 19, canceled by NASA, was allegedly resumed under Project Horizon by the . US Space Force Under the NASA space program, the final three Moon landings, Apollo 18, 19, and 20 were originally rescheduled for 1973 and 1974."Budget Cuts, Revisions Could Delay Apollo Flights," Press-Telegram (Long Beach, CA), Jan. 6, 1970, pA-7 However, the cancellation of Apollo 20, subsequently prompted the cancellation of all three final Apollo missions. The allegedly picked up the tab for a budget crunched NASA, and allocated the final three Apollo missions to Project Horizon for lunar military reconnaissance. Horizon was first proposed in 1959, but scrapped by Eisenhower. The project was likely put through during the Nixon administration in the early 70’s. This program became the precursor to the US Space Force, a branch of the USAF. Phase II Apollo 19 was a phase II mission to operate in the on the , likely scheduled for launch, July 1974. Apollo 19 comprised of the Saturn V moon rocket, launched from a NASA No-Access zone, just south of Surf beach (south of Ocean blvd). The control center was at , California. Despite claims, no s were assigned this mission. Apollo 19 experienced an unrecoverable incident. Though multiple conflicting accounts are given about its aftermath, it is more probable that there were no survivors. Alleged collision The alleged Apollo 19 is speculated to have launched in 1974, probably from Brazil. At the end of the (TLI), it was said to have experienced a loss of telemetry. The spacecraft supposedly collided with a (NEO). , or an astronomical object equivalent to its mass, was proposed as the possible culprit. Cruithne, in particular, was discovered by mainstream researchers more than a decade later in 1986, observing an unusual “bean-shaped” orbit. Its closest approach to Earth is 12 million kilometres (0.080 AU; 7,500,000 mi). “Apollo 19 just hit by something and loosing telemetry data. Fire and smoke on AC-BC cell bus and aborting mission after TLI insertion.” — statement provided by moonwalker1966delta ;Aftermath According to retiredafb, “The J-2 engine on the aft end of the S-IVB stage” was said to be affected by the collision. The malfunctioned TLI maneuver would send the Apollo 19 three-man crew “Frank Borman, Bill Anders and Jim Lovell further away from the Earth than any human has ever ventured”, resulting in a “brutal end of mission without data.” According to Mr. W's transcript of an audio recording, there was an explosion. After the explosion, there was still audio correspondence among three voices. Voice 1 was able to transmit some data back to Earth. Moonwalker1966delta gives the that Apollo 19 and its crew was recovered back to Earth with at least one survivor. Disclosure ]] * Mr. W * Moonwalker1966delta (John Moonwalker) * retiredafb (William Rutledge) * Apollo 20. The Disclosure, by Luca Scantamburlo Specifications *Presidential administration: Likely, *Program: Project Horizon *Command: , Vandenberg AFB, California *Launch site: Restricted zone south of Surf beach *Rocket: Saturn V moon rocket *Launched: Speculated 1974 *Apollo spacecraft: Endymion *Lunar module (LM): Artemis References Resources * https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/imagenes_luna/luna43_07.jpg * https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/imagenes_luna/luna43_08.jpg * Apollo 20. The Disclosure, by Luca Scantamburlo Category:Project Horizon Category:Lunar exploration Category:Apollo 19